


Why does every day turn out like this?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [128]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Bad Naming Skills, Charlie Being Adorable, Cute Dragon Fluff, Dragons, Fantasy elements, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Platonic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: “That’s... a dragon.” Panda finally managed to get out, eyes locked on the little creature making a purring sound in Charlie’s lap. He nodded far too eagerly.“Yup! A baby, I think. Isn’t he cute?” The bear just gave him a look.“Charlie, how are you going to look after that thing?” Charlie gasped, affronted.“Thing? I’ll have you know that Charlie Jr is a fine figure of a dragon. Looks just like his dad! ...I think.” Charlie Jr snorted and moved his tail so the fluffy tip seemed to vibrate. Panda just sighed for the second time since he woke up.“We need to return him to his parents.”~In which Charlie and Panda find a dragon.~





	Why does every day turn out like this?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write~

“Panda! Panda! Hey, Pan-Pan! Look, look!” The familiar voice of a certain Sasquatch was the first thing Panda heard that morning, and it certainly didn’t set the mood for a good day. He groaned and sat up in bed groggily, paw batting his bedside table haphazardly for his contacts.

Something jabbed his side and he yelped in surprise, turning to see what had caused the sensation. Through his blurred vision he could faintly make out the glossy surface of his contacts and the grey skin of the hand holding him. He glared up in Charlie’s direction, not even surprised that he was in his house by this point. The cryptid just made a strange, unnatural sounding... growl? 

Okay.

Panda was too asleep to question it at that point, so he just took the contacts and staggered into the bathroom while blatantly ignoring Charlie’s protests. When he returned to his room, the cryptid had seemingly disappeared. Shrugging, he got on with his morning routine.

Once he had cleaned himself up and checked his phone, Panda was awake enough to see what Charlie wanted. Fortunately it didn’t take very long to find him- all he needed to do was follow the trail of destruction the cryptid always left behind him. It turned out that Charlie was outside hiding behind a tree. Panda sighed in exasperation, but approached his friend anyway.

“Charlie... It’s me. What are you doing back there?” There was a frantic squeak, another weird growl and a rustling or bushes before Charlie finally poked his head out from behind the tree.

“Ah, sorry Pan-Pan! Charlie Jr wanted to take a walk, and I just couldn’t resist his adorable little face!” What. 

“Who is _Charlie Jr_?” Panda asked suspiciously. He could already feel that Charlie was going to rope him into some crazy scheme, and as much as he didn’t want to be a part of it his curiosity got the better of him. Charlie’s eyes lit up at the question and he immediately returned to the bush, eliciting a stream of protests and growls before finally producing the aforementioned ‘Charlie Jr’.

A tiny, scaly, crimson creature with little horns and sharp-looking teeth peeked up at Panda shyly through huge emerald green eyes, wings flapping meaninglessly in the breeze. A few puffs of smoke emerged from the creature’s nostrils. For a moment, Panda could do nothing but stare at the incredible sight. He looked from the apparent _dragon_ Charlie had produced from somewhere to the cryptid himself, who was gazing up at him expectantly, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips where he couldn’t hide it.

“So... Wha’d’ya think?” He asked eventually when Panda still remained silent. 

“That’s... a dragon.” Panda finally managed to get out, eyes locked on the little creature making a purring sound in Charlie’s lap. He nodded far too eagerly.

“Yup! A baby, I think. Isn’t he cute?” The bear just gave him a look.

“Charlie, how are you going to look after that thing?” Charlie gasped, affronted.

“ _Thing_? I’ll have you know that Charlie Jr is a fine figure of a dragon. Looks just like his dad! ...I think.” Charlie Jr snorted and moved his tail so the fluffy tip seemed to vibrate. Panda just sighed for the second time since he woke up. 

“We need to return him to his parents.” He eventually said. Charlie’s face fell for a moment before he nodded stiffly. Even he knew that his new friend had a family somewhere who were probably worried sick about him.

“Okay. Let’s go find ‘em!” 

*

They had been wandering around in the forest for hours before Panda insisted that they stop for a rest. Charlie obliged, sitting down heavily in the grass. Charlie Jr, who had been asleep in the cryptid’s long arms for the majority of their walk, slowly opened his eyes and fluttered to the ground to sniff various twigs. He made a small sound of complaint and ate one, then settled back down to sleep. Panda tried to suppress a laugh at his antics. He would not be swayed by such cuteness!

“Where d’you think they’ll be?” Charlie asked quietly from where he was lying in the tall grass. Panda noticed that the way the light caught on certain tufts of his fur would make an excellent painting if he could replicate it, then immediately internally slapped himself for thinking so. They were on a serious mission. He couldn’t get distracted by his companion.

“No idea. Where did you find him?” Charlie sat up and propped himself on his shoulders, then pointed towards a large hollow log in the centre of the clearing they lay in. The grass around it was faintly scorched. Looked about right.

“Maybe they’ll come back.” It was the cryptid’s turn to sigh this time, gazing pensively at the log.

“I dunno, Pan-Pan. They seemed pretty serious when they left him.” Panda’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Charlie. 

“H-hold on, _what_? You never mentioned them leaving him before!” Charlie Jr stirred in his sleep at Panda’s sudden shout, causing Charlie to gently lift him from the grass to his chest. The dragon settled down quickly, nuzzling into the cryptid’s chest like he belonged there.

“I didn’t think it was important!” He protested, lowering his voice so as not to wake the dragon. Panda pinched the bridge of his nose hard before responding.

“Okay. Just... tell me what happened.” Charlie nodded and proceeded to talk.

“I was sitting in my favourite bush right over there,” he paused to point at a bush on the opposite side of the clearing. Panda nodded calmly, internally worrying about the little dragon sleeping in Charlie’s fur, “When I saw these two huge red things with massive wings. It took me a while to figure out they were dragons, but when I did I got kinda scared because dragons shoot fire at stuff and they might burn my bush which wouldn’t be so good because it’s my favourite and- and-“ He stopped again and took a deep breath upon seeing Panda’s expression. He was rambling. Right. Of course he was.

“Go on,” Panda prompted gently, feeling strangely charmed by the cryptid’s odd method of storytelling. Again, he angrily pushed those feelings aside.

“So I watched them real quiet while they put Charlie Jr here on the ground and said somethin’ to him, but I’m not very good at speaking Dragonese ‘cause I’ve never met a real dragon before, so it was hard to understand what they were saying. Then they left.” The bear listened carefully to what his... friend... was saying. It did seem like Charlie Jr’s parents had abandoned him, but at the same time there could easily be another reason for it. Maybe they were just leaving for a minute and would come back? Speaking of which-

A roar echoed through the clearing, causing both Charlie and Panda to jolt upright as Charlie Jr woke up and mewled weakly. The sun was blocked out by two large shapes which only got closer to the trio, stirring up the grass and sending an unnatural wave of intense heat to wash over them.

Instinctively Charlie ducked behind Panda, who slowly backed them out of the clearing, making sure to stay protective of his friends. Charlie Jr, however, was much less cautious and bounded towards the two new figures with an excited growl. 

There before them was what appeared to be Charlie Jr’s parents. One of the gargantuan beasts above them reared its head back before moving it very close to the cowering spectators below. For a moment, all that could be heard was her heavy breaths as she snorted smoke into their faces. Both of them were lost in the infinite green of the creature’s eyes. 

Then she moved away with a low grunt, and as quickly as they had arrived the dragons were gone. Unfortunately for Charlie, they took Charlie Jr with them.

“Well there you go. Looks like his parents didn’t abandon him after all.” Panda wanted to say this smugly, but it came out as more of an awestruck whisper. Charlie let out a low whistle, staring appreciatively at the sky.

“I’ve never seen anything like those dragons before. Sure glad Charlie Jr’s gonna be alright! I do miss him though. Would’ve been nice to look after a baby dragon.” He mused, placing a hand on the grass. Panda moved to sit beside him, also turning his gaze to the sky.

“He would have grown as big as his parents someday. It’s probably better that they take care of him.” Charlie nodded, but the look of disappointment in his eyes didn’t fade. Then, by a strange impulse he couldn’t describe, Panda slowly extended his paw so that it brushed against Charlie’s fur. The cryptid gasped quietly, but didn’t move his hand away.

They sat like that in comfortable silence for a while until the fact that it was lunch time persuaded them to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Panlie before, but ages ago I promised I would in a completely unrelated oneshot so here you are! I hope they’re in-character enough- I tried.
> 
> Prompt- Dragons.
> 
> We Bare Bears has Bigfoot, talking bears who walk on two feet, a Yeti and a talking celebrity koala who also walks on two feet, so I decided that a dragon wouldn’t really be that out of place there. Also, I wanted an excuse to write Panlie and found one.
> 
> Original Number- 202.


End file.
